


В маленьком доме в Форест Хилс не любят незваных гостей

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Action, Gen, Horror, Original Character Death(s), Семейные ценности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Там будет одна баба и один младенец. Только слизняк трясётся перед таким плёвым делом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	В маленьком доме в Форест Хилс не любят незваных гостей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012  
> ~1935 год, автор любит семейные ценности

Папаша Гвидо точил нож. Вжжж-вжжжжу! – говорила сталь, Рино заворожённо смотрел, как лезвие проходится по камню – туда и обратно, одним боком и вторым – и незаметно, как ему казалось, трясся от страха. Томас пялился в окно. Леон протирал платком ствол своего кольта и кривился. Он не любил ожидания и тупого просиживания задов, он ненавидел остолопов, которых ему выделили в напарники. Но Папаше было столько же лет, сколько Рино, Томасу и Леону вместе взятым, и хотя он до сих пор оставался простым солдатом, никто не смел ему противоречить. Даже грозный Густаво Бужетта когда-то прислушивался к его мнению: орал, топал ногами, угрожал расправой – но прислушивался. И Папаша сказал, что надо ещё подождать.  
– Незачем беспокоить порядочных граждан, – он улыбнулся, блеснув стальной коронкой на верхнем клыке.  
– А Вино не вернётся? Пока мы будем ждать? – кажется, Томас тоже боялся, не меньше Рино. Леон глянул на него с презрением и раскрыл рот, чтоб сказать что-то, но ответил Томасу опять Папаша:  
– У спешащей кошки – слепые котята.   
– Но…  
– Заткнись уже, – прошипел Леон Томасу. Папаша Гвидо точил нож. Хотя Леон каждому из них раздал по обрезу, а себе под мышку повесил надёжного «томми» – упрямый старик всё равно возился со своим тесаком.  
– Ваши палки слишком громкие, – объяснил Гвидо остальным.  
Рино следил за движениями лезвия и бурчал молитву себе под нос.   
Наконец, они дождались. Во всех окрестных домах выключили радио, погасили лампы: порядочные граждане разошлись по тёплым постелям. Папаша отложил точило, аккуратно завернул в тряпицу и спрятал под сиденье. Леон довольно хакнул, поднимаясь, хлопнул Рино по плечу:  
– Смотри, не обосрись со страху. Там будет одна баба и один младенец. Только слизняк трясётся перед таким плёвым делом.  
– Но Вино… – опять начал Томас, Папаша хмыкнул, и Томас притих.  
– Смерть найдёт нас живыми, – наставительно сказал Папаша. – Идём.  
Они выбрались из машины и осторожно пошли к дому Уокенов, вдоль живой изгороди. Вид особняка разочаровывал. «Маленький какой-то», – подумал Рино.   
– Если бы я был лучшим наёмным убийцей Штатов, – шепнул ему Томас, – я бы себе такой домище прикупил! Роскошный! Натуральный дворец! Чтоб Лизетт жила как королева…  
Рино пожал плечами. Наверное, Вино ничего не понимал в настоящей роскоши. Хоть и жил в Форест Хилс среди богатеев.   
Длинная, мощёная галькой и ракушками дорожка ярко освещалась фонарями и выдавала характерным поскрипыванием каждый их шаг, но другого подхода к парадной двери не было. И ещё – Рино глянул в сторону – ему показалось, что штора на окне соседского дома качнулась. Если кто-то вызовет копов…   
Он догнал Леона и вполголоса сообщил о своих опасениях. Леон отмахнулся:  
– Это же Вино. Ставлю пять баксов против твоего одного, что к нему постоянно кто-нибудь ходит. Соседи не почешутся.  
Папаша покачал головой, но промолчал и достал нож.  
Дверь они открыли ключом: уволенная на днях домработница сохранила себе слепок и с удовольствием продала Рино. Кажется, миссис Уокен поймала её шарившей в хозяйском секретере. Или что-то в этом роде.  
– Денег они дома не держат, – презрительно сообщила девица. – Можете даже не искать. Но есть пара симпатичных картин, дорогих. И брюлики. Он её, как рождественскую ёлку, блестяшками увешивает, а она их носит только по праздникам.  
Девица думала, что они простые воры. Хотя сейчас так и было. Они должны войти, украсть ребёнка и уйти. Даже саму хозяйку дома им приказали не убивать, а только оглушить, если проснётся и вздумает мешать. Сказали: незачем злить их лишний раз.  
Рино думал, что Вино и так разозлится достаточно сильно.  
Никто толком не знал, зачем боссу понадобился этот ребёнок. Томас говорил, что его отдадут какой-то «корпорации», а Леон – что если кто будет много болтать, тот отправится кормить гудзонских рыб. Им сказали, они должны были достать. Вот и всё.  
Когда они вошли, в доме стояла тишина, только часы на первом этаже громко тикали на весь зал. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, подельники начали подниматься наверх, один за другим. Рино остался сторожить внизу. Он открыл окно и выставил ствол обреза наружу. Если кто-то незваный появится на дорожке, будет время выстрелить.  
«Хотя Вино всегда появлялся неожиданно». Лоб покрылся испариной.  
Часы громко тикали, лестница едва слышно поскрипывала, прогибаясь под тяжёлыми шагами незваных гостей. Вот Томас, который поднимался последним, остановился на площадке, остальные прошли дальше.  
– Спокойно, – шепнул Рино сам себе. – Тут только ребёнок и…  
Что-то застучало, скатываясь по ступеням. Будто кочан капусты из корзины выронили. Рино оглянулся, обмер и подтянул обрез к себе. Он разрывался между двумя желаниями: побежать наверх и сматываться к чёрту из этого дома.  
Между тем, голова Томаса мазнула обрезком кожи по последней ступени и остановилась, глядя в потолок белками закатившихся глаз. Рино прислушался: наверху были слышны только шаги подельников, Леон, кажется, что-то обнаружил и выругался. Потом опять стало тихо. Рино сглотнул и осторожно подошёл к голове, присел на корточки, чтоб закрыть Томасу глаза. «Лизетт будет реветь, как белуга», – подумал он. Его опять начало трясти от страха.  
Потом он услышал хрип, кто-то пытался заорать, но не мог, потому что как раз в этот момент ему сворачивали шею. Рино не выдержал, оглянулся – за окном, во дворе, было тихо и светло, никто и не думал объявляться на дорожке – и побежал наверх, держа палец на спусковом крючке. «Если это Вино, – внезапно подумал он, – и я его убью, я стану героем. Меня сразу сделают капо». Перспектива немного приободрила, но ненадолго.  
На последней ступени ему под ноги рухнул Леон и вывалил набок язык. Рино едва увернулся: жирная леонова туша, упав, перегородила весь проход. Рожа у него вся пошла красными пятнами, как бывало, когда он сильно злился, голова была нелепо вывернута, а вскрытая гортань белела разрубленными хрящами, и из неё вытекала густая до черноты кровь, впитываясь в расстеленную ковровую дорожку. А ещё от него ощутимо несло дерьмом.  
«И кто тут обосрался?» – Рино не удержался, с размаху пнул капо по яйцам, напоследок. Потом перекрестился и переступил через труп в полумрак коридора.   
– Папаша! – крикнул он громким шёпотом. – Вы как? Вы живы?  
Гвидо не ответил, но, когда Рино прислушался как следует, ему показалось, что он слышит свист папашиного боуи. Чуть дальше. В одной из комнат.  
Похоже, Папаша с кем-то дрался. Рино заколебался. Ему не хотелось попасть поросёнком под нож в чужой драке, но и оставить Гвидо одного наедине с убийцей, который уже так легко снял Томаса и Леона, казалось подлым. И ещё надо найти ребёнка. Дело есть дело.  
«Смерть найдёт меня живым», – мысленно повторил Рино любимую поговорку Гвидо и пошёл вперёд, на каждом шагу замирая и прислушиваясь. Да, точно, там, впереди, свистели ножи, рассекая воздух, и мелодично звякали, сталкиваясь.  
«Это не Вино, – подумал Рино не без облегчения. – Вино обычно убивает голыми руками. Он же чудовище, а не человек».   
Он осторожно заглянул в комнату, слабо освещённую жёлтоватым ночником, увидел деревянный манеж, занавешенный светлым балдахином в мелкий «польский» горошек. В манеже кто-то спал, беспокойно ворочаясь. Перед манежем плясали с ножами Папаша Гвидо и женщина в белой сорочке, страшная, как фурия. Натуральная фурия – она двигалась так быстро, тихо и ловко, что Папаша еле-еле успевал отражать её удары, а ведь он был лучшим фехтовальщиком Семьи.  
Рино попытался в неё прицелиться, но они были слишком быстрыми и слишком близко друг к другу, Рино боялся, что заденет Папашу, тот и так уже был ранен, левая рука висела кулем, кажется, у него было распорото предплечье. Но и пройти мимо них к манежу Рино не мог. Так и стоял столбом, наблюдая за смертельным танцем.  
«Вот это баба!» – подумал он. Фурия ужасала и при этом была... красивой? Была бы, если б была нормальной, спокойно спала, когда следовало, и не пыталась их всех убить.  
Вот она развернулась и подставилась под удар, Папаша сумел её достать. Рино услышал, как трещит, разрываясь, ткань под ножом, и, кажется, Гвидо таки откромсал от бабы кусок мяса, но она не произнесла ни звука, только лицо исказилось от боли. Потом Папаша попятился, схватившись руками за живот, засипел: фурия вытаскивала из его тела зазубренный нож вместе с кишками. И одним ударом, достав, наконец, вогнала второй нож ему в глотку.   
До этого не доставала – Папаша был слишком высоким, только сейчас нагнулся.  
Рино прицелился, руки у него тряслись. Фурия выпрямилась, едва заметно покачиваясь, глянула ему в глаза – Рино показалось, что прямо в душу – и бросилась вперёд, на него. Тогда Рино не выдержал, выстрелил, куда пришлось, бросил обрез и побежал прочь.  
Выстрел громом разнёсся по дому, ребёнок проснулся и испуганно заревел. Обрадованный Рино почти почувствовал себя спасённым. Фурия не стала продолжать преследование: всё-таки ребёнок оказался важнее.  
Рино сбегал вниз по ступеням, думая о том, что впереди его ждёт освобождение.  
Прочь, прочь, к чёрту всё, к чёрту всех, у него есть немного денег в укромном месте, он заляжет на дно, его никто не достанет, пусть думают, что все четверо остались в этом проклятом особняке, смерть не возьмёт сегодня Рино…  
Внизу его встретила вторая тень. Рино не успел даже отстраниться, когда смерть сомкнула руки на его шее.  
– Значит, это ты его разбудил, – сказала смерть злым мужским голосом. – Зря.  
Рино честно хотел попросить прощения. Но в горле уже закончился воздух, кровь пошла носом, полумрак комнаты сменился мраком и поглотил его.

Миссис Маркес выглянула из-за ограды и негромко окликнула соседа, который сидел на скамье во дворе, в одной руке удерживая чашку с кофе, а другой – покачивая коляску. «Мужчина! – умилилась миссис Маркес. – Вечно они думают, что если детей постоянно качать, они лучше выспятся».  
– Доброе утро, Феликс. У вас всё хорошо? Сегодня с малышом вы, а не Шейн.  
– Доброе утро, тётушка, – Уокен приветливо улыбнулся. – Да, всё почти в порядке. Шейн немного приболела, поэтому приходится её подменять.  
– Ох, – сочувственно сказала миссис Маркес. – Ночные гости вас всё-таки побеспокоили.  
– Увы. Но спасибо вам за звонок в Corragioso. Если бы вы вовремя не заметили их машину, всё могло закончиться хуже.  
Миссис Маркес кивнула:  
– Пустяки. Мы же соседи, мы должны держаться вместе. Передашь от меня братикам привет, как увидишь?  
– Обязательно, тётушка.  
«Занесу им сегодня пирог, – подумала миссис Маркес, направляясь к своему дому, – и, может, с обедом помогу. Мужчины совершенно не умеют готовить, а Шейн надо поправляться поскорее. Такая чудесная семья. Как не помочь?»


End file.
